Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention belongs to the class of hospital, sick room, or independent living equipment intended to allow people with limited or no ability to walk safely and independently to conduct an essential function of life-use a toilet without the risk of falling. This invention is drawn to the problem of falling while using toilets or commodes. This invention is a great improvement over the prior art.
This invention addresses three (3) of the chief problems encountered by designs of bedside commodes or the standard flush toilet used in ADA compliant lavatory water closets. First, the need to turn either 90xc2x0 when getting out of bed prior to using a bedside commode. Second, the need for those using a walker or wheelchair to turn through up to 180xc2x0 to use a bedside commode or standard flush toilet. This invention requires no turning to enable a person to use it. And third, the need to rise or sit independently which has required people to employ an attendant or helper.
This invention is uniquely different from the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,123 to Henderson et al (1989) is a cantilevered bed transfer and toilet device which enables a caregiver or attendant to roll or lift an immobile patient onto an over bed co-planer surface that folds into a chair position for use as a commode or over toilet transport when pulled away from the bed. This device utilizes a traditional bedside to gurney transfer approach and is admirably suited for bedridden, immobile patients, but can not, because of its side mounting approach, be used for wheelchairs because of their large rear wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,997 to Harper (2003) is a mobility assisting device and commode for hemiplegics, that is for those who have full use of limbs on one side of the body. This device takes a standard configuration of a bedside commode and utilizes three (3) vertical pull-poles and a rotatable disk to utilized a therapeutic and rehabilitative stand and pivot maneuver to swing through a 90xc2x0 turn to mount and dismount the commode seat. Although admirably suited for hemiplegics who can stand with the assistance of vertical pull-poles to make a pivoting turn, this device can not be used by paraplegics who can not stand and must support their full weight with upper body movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,154 to Pitts (2001) requires individuals with limited mobility to rise and turn 180xc2x0 with the use of handrails, and lower her/himself onto a toilet seat. This design was not intended for persons who can not stand, let alone turn safely through 180xc2x0, and lack the ability to stand to lower themselves onto a toilet seat. This device is of limited use to those persons incapable of standing or walking.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,570 to Hargest, Blackwell, and Moss (2000) addresses the impact of lack of mobility on the use for either bedside commodes or standard water closets by incorporating a special commode into either a wheelchair or a bed. Although such a device is a boon to people who can not, or do not wish to or need to move around, it is overly complex and does not meet the needs of persons wishing or needing to move about.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,537 to Conrad (1996) addresses the specific lavatory needs of male orthopaedic patients with leg and/or hip trauma associated with surgical procedures. This device is also of general use for female medical patients with restricted leg/torso movement. However, more conventional bedside commodes are better suited to address the needs of people with average mobility. Although this device works well next to a bed for post-operative orthopaedic patients, it can not be used easily with wheelchairs or walkers.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,569 to Porter (1995) is merely a portable toilet for children which is, in design and use, subject to the same limitations as the various designs for bedside commodes. Firstly, the need to be able to stand and walk. Secondly, the need for a person to be able to turn through 90xc2x0 or 180xc2x0 to use the device. And thirdly, the need for a person to rise or sit independently or with assistance when using the device.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,920 to Havens (1995) addresses the issue of a bedridden patient having to turn 90xc2x0 to use a bedside commode by incorporating a tapered board as part of a side rail of the commode. This tapered board rests on the patient""s bed and allows the patient to slide sideways off the bed and onto the bedside commode. Besides being more appropriate for those individuals who have moderate use of the lower extremities, this device is unsuitable for wheelchair use because there is a wheel blocking any side to side movement. It is of no value for walkers.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,517 to Bly (1994) is a much improved portable commode which can be used at bedside or in various other circumstances. Again, this is a device which, whether used as a bedside commode or elsewhere, requires a fair degree of mobility and stability in the person using it. Again, when used at bedside, a person using it must turn through 90xc2x0 and someone in a wheelchair or walker must be able to turn from 90xc2x0 up to 180xc2x0 depending on the angle of approach.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,596 to Rose and Hodge (1994) only varies in method of construction and material from other portable commodes: it is made with unitary molded plastic. Again, in order to use it a person must be able to stand and turn at least 90xc2x0.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,754 to Jeanes (1993) addresses the inherent difficulties of mobility and the angle of approach by employing what amounts to an electrically controlled compact bedpan on the end of a swinging arm. Although novel in approach, this device can not be adapted as part of a traditionally plumbed ADA compliant water closet, and can not be cheaply produced for the numbers cited in the specification.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,126 to Vincent (1992) is essentially a bedpan on a bracket intended primarily for the frail elderly. Although it allows a user to approach and use it without turning, this device has several drawbacks. First, it requires a fair degree of mobility. Second, it is not adapted for wheelchair use. Third, it can not be adapted as part of a traditionally plumbed ADA compliant water closet. And last, it suffers from the same lightweight construction that makes traditional bedside commodes unstable and subject to being tipped over.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,412 to Spiegel (1989) is a traditional commode chair with an improved supporting structure or undercarriage. Despite its improved bracing and support, this device continues the practice of requiring users to be somewhat mobile, able to sit and rise unassisted, and be capable of turning through at least 90xc2x0.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,868 to Allen (1989) is the usual portable commode with one exception: a sidewall that opens to allow an attendant to clean the patient. Again, in addition to requiring an attendant, this commode is limited by the same questions of mobility, turning, sitting and standing.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,631 to Grady (1985) is a device to seamlessly move a patient from the bedside to the commode, but lacks the versatility to be used for both bedside use and other applications. This device has a restricted area of use and can not be used with wheelchairs, walkers, or adapted as part of a traditionally plumbed ADA compliant water closet.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,330 to Marshall (1982) employs a moveable side ramp to enable a patient to move laterally from a bed to the commode. This device lacks the versatility to be used for both bedside use and other applications. This device has a restricted area of use and can not be used with wheelchairs, walkers, or adapted as part of a traditionally plumbed ADA compliant water closet.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,472 to DiMatteo (1978) employs a bedpan embedded in a mattress to avoid the issue of mobility. This device is of no use to anyone using a wheelchair or walker, and is limited to a sick room.
The object of this invention is to eliminate one of the greatest dangers for people with limited or impaired ability to walk: the risk of falling in the home or in public lavatories. Additionally, there is the secondary need to restore and maintain a sense of self-sufficiency to people who, because of mobility and balance problems, must otherwise rely upon an attendant or helper to safely utilize a toilet or commode.
This invention is essentially a toilet or commode which does not require the user to stand or sit independently, and there is no need to turn around in order to use it. By eliminating the need to be able to stand to turn this invention minimizes the risk of falling. Additionally, this toilet and commode is not limited solely to bedside use, wheelchairs, walkers, or modification as a traditionally plumbed rear spud ADA compliant toilet.
With parallel, laddered hand rails on either side of a wheelchair height bench, any person with moderate upper body strength can approach this device directly from a wheelchair. The user need only straddle the bench with one leg on either side and slide forward on the bench using the flanking rails to steady or propel the user forward. The bench tapers wider from the narrow approach end towards the far end where it is the size of a standard toilet seat. With a round shaped toilet seat and oval opening at the far end with either a bucket or modification as a traditionally plumbed rear spud ADA compliant toilet, the user can remove his/her necessary garments with ample room to adjust the position of the legs as required for use.
This invention is much more stable than conventional bedside commodes because the weight of the user is on a bench which is bolted to a wide stance plywood base, thus preventing it from tipping over. The high density plastic skids under the front end of the base act as low velocity casters, thus enabling its movement on a wood or composition floor. Furthermore, it is a more versatile device than many bedside commodes as it can be used anywhere in a sickroom, bedroom, hospital room, or in ADA compliant public applications. As it can be manufactured with readily available materials without special knowledge and with average skills, this device is uniquely useful for a broad range of suitable applications.